Struggles
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai goes too far with scolding, and Kisshu's had enough. I KNOW the summary sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. R&R please!


**Struggles**

Every day, there was another thing gone wrong; whether it was a battle, or Taruto on sugar high, or just more scoldings from Deep Blue and or Pai. Kisshu was wondering how Pai put up with this- although the girl HE loved didn't reject every offer he made her.

Currently he was sitting on top of Tokyo Tower, thinking. It was nice up there, and no one bugged him. Today had been a particularly bad day; even though he hadn't seen Ichigo, Pai had spent the morning telling him he was a disgrace to their people, and yelling about how if he would just kill Ichigo, they could have Earth. When Kisshu pointed out that Pai hadn't done anything to kill Ichigo either, Pai had smacked him. Fed up, Kisshu teleported, and now here he was, looking down at the humans passing by. From his height, they looked like ants.

Rubbing the bruise on his cheek from Pai slapping him, he thought, _Maybe Pai would be happier if I wasn't around…. I know Ichigo and just about everyone else would be, except maybe Taruto. But he's got Monkey Girl. I'm fairly certain no one else is going to care if I just jump off this tower._

Making his decision, he stood up, and walked to the edge of the roof, then jumped.

_**Meanwhile, below the tower: **_Ichigo was out running errands for Ryou, when her little pet robot Masha popped up, saying, "Alien alert! Alien alert!"

"Where, Masha?" Ichigo asked.

"Up," Masha said. Ichigo looked up, and saw Kisshu falling off the tower. The groceries she was carrying fell to the ground, as she realized Kisshu was going to die if she didn't do anything. Without thinking, she transformed and leaped into the air, catching Kisshu in midair. She landed on one of the observation decks on Tokyo Tower, and set Kisshu down. She noticed he was unconscious, and worried, she started shaking him. "Kisshu? Kisshu, can you hear me?" she asked.

She was relieved when Kisshu stirred, then opened his eyes, looking confused. "I thought that would hurt more…." he said.

"You did that on purpose!?" Ichigo shrieked.

Kisshu sat up, looking at her. "Koneko-chan? Why are you here?" he asked. "And where is 'here'?"

"We're on one of the observation decks on Tokyo Tower, and I'm here because I saw you falling and caught you," Ichigo replied.

"Well, this is ironic," Kisshu said. "The one person who wants me dead the most stops me from killing myself."

"I could never hate a person enough to want them dead," Ichigo said. "Except for Ryou, but he's an evil demon from hell, so he doesn't count. I would never want you dead, whether or not I liked you, Kisshu."

"You're strange," Kisshu said.

"So are you, but I don't see anything wrong with being strange," Ichigo replied. "Are you having a nervous breakdown or something?"

"Considering the fact that everyone hates me, I'd have to say yes," Kisshu said.

"I don't hate you," Ichigo said.

"You do a really good imitation of it then," Kisshu said dryly.

"I've had a lot of practice," Ichigo said gloomily. "You do realize the main reason you haven't been killed by my teammates yet is because I tell them I'll do it and then fail every time, right?"

"No, I didn't realize that," Kisshu said. "Why were you protecting me?"

Ichigo sighed and said, "I love you. I have for a while now."

"Why are you still going out with Treehugger, then?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not, what gave you that idea?" Ichigo asked.

"I saw you with him the other day," Kisshu said.

"Oh right, he wanted to get me back, and I told him no," Ichigo said. "I'm just glad he's not the type to stalk me. So why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Pai spent the morning telling me I was a disgrace to our people, and after he slapped me, I teleported here, and decided that since everyone hates me, people wouldn't mind if I wasn't around anymore," Kisshu said.

"Do you want to come back to my place for a while?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh… I guess, but why?" Kisshu asked.

"So you can de-stress a bit, and so I can let Moe and Miwa know that Pai needs to learn what happens when he hurts you," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported to her room.

Once there, Ichigo de-transformed and took out her cell phone, then called Miwa. _"Ichigo? What happened?" _Miwa asked.

"Pai needs to go down, can you come over and get the portal machine?" Ichigo asked. "And possibly get Moe?"

"_Okay, we'll be there soon, but then you get to explain this," _Miwa said, and hung up.

Ten minutes later, the front door opened, and Moe called, "Ichigo?"

"Upstairs," Ichigo called back.

Moe and Miwa came into her room a minute later, and Moe asked, "What happened?"

"Kisshu tried to kill himself, and apparently the reason was that Pai spent the morning telling him he was a disgrace to their people, so I wondered if you'd be willing to make it clear to Pai that hurting Kisshu isn't okay," Ichigo said.

"Sure," Moe said. "We just need the portal machine."

Ichigo reached under her bed and pulled out a machine that looked like a projector. Miwa set it to get them to the Cyniclons' ship, and then opened a portal. Then they both stepped into it, grabbing the machine on the way.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo and asked, "Aren't you worried about them getting hurt?"

"No," Ichigo said. "They're both stronger than I am, and they're unstoppable in destroy mode."

Kisshu sighed. Ichigo looked at him, and noticed he looked worn out. "Kisshu, do you want to go to sleep for a while?" she asked. "You look really tired."

"That sounds nice…." Kisshu said. He took off his boots, and climbed under the covers on Ichigo's bed, lying back. Ichigo gently tucked him in, and sat down next to him. He watched sleepily as she reached out and gently stroked his hair. The sensation put him to sleep soon after.

_**Meanwhile, with Moe and Miwa: **_The girls landed in the main room of the Cyniclons' ship, and looked at each other. "Should we start looking, or wait till he notices something's wrong?" Miwa asked- just as they heard teleportation.

Pai appeared, and asked, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"We're your worst nightmare, and we're here because you hurt Kisshu, which means you need to go down in flames," Moe said.

"How do you know Kisshu?" Pai asked warily. "You two appear to be human."

"We're Mew Ichigo's best friends," Miwa said. "So when she told us Kisshu tried to kill himself because you spent the morning berating him and hitting him, we came to take you down. Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with that!" Pai said.

"Too bad," Moe said, and the next minute, she and Miwa were beating Pai to a pulp while pinning him down.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Pai shouted finally. "I'll apologize to Kisshu, will that make you two happy?"

"Are you also willing to go along with Lettuce's plan to form a truce?" Miwa asked.

"What do I do about my leader?" Pai asked.

"Kill him," Moe said casually. "Or tell us where to find him, and we'll do it."

"His human host is that treehugger kid," Pai said.

"That works," Miwa said happily. "We've been wanting to take him down again lately anyways. Come on, Moe, let's go find Tree-Freak. Oh, and Pai, if we find out you didn't apologize to Kisshu, you will be in a lot of pain- and unable to reproduce, if you get my meaning."

Pai gulped and teleported out, while Moe and Miwa set the portal machine to get them to Aoyama.

_**Back with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_Ichigo was still stroking Kisshu's hair, and he was still sleeping when Pai teleported in. Ichigo glared at him, then said telepathically, _You'd better be here to apologize, or you'll get clawed._

_Don't you think your insane friends did enough damage? _Pai asked. _I am here to apologize, though, so please don't claw me._

_I reserve the right to claw you if it's not a GOOD apology, _Ichigo replied._ Do you want me to wake Kisshu up?_

_I can do it, _Pai said. He came over and tapped Kisshu's forehead gently. Kisshu started to wake up, and opened his eyes, then looked wary when he saw Pai. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning; I shouldn't have hit you or told you you're a disgrace to our people," Pai said. "And I'm willing to go along with your idea; apparently Lettuce thought up the same thing."

"Do I get to kill Treehugger?" Kisshu asked hopefully, sitting up.

"Ichigo's insane friends are at it already," Pai said. "I suppose if it's necessary, you can kill Blondie."

Kisshu perked up a bit as Moe and Miwa stepped out of a portal with the portal machine. "How'd it go?" Ichigo asked.

"We got away clean- except for our hands," Miwa said. "We'll go wash up."

"Good," Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa smirked and headed off to wash their hands.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Kisshu asked.

Pai put a hand on his chest, and said, "I can't sense anything wrong; I guess you're just tired from today."

"Yeah…." Kisshu said.

"It's fine with me if you want to go back to sleep," Ichigo said.

Kisshu laid back against Ichigo's pillows, and Ichigo tucked the blankets around him, then started stroking his hair again. Kisshu fell asleep pretty quickly, and Ichigo smiled as he leaned into her hand a bit.

**Another one….**


End file.
